The Nase Siblings
by Judge-kun
Summary: Life inside the famous and powerful Nase clan after Izumi came back, Hiromi becoming the Nase Representative and Mitsuki going on in her 3rd year of high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Into:**

 **Ok so first of all, English is definitely not my main language so im sorry for those bad grammars and misuse of some verb agreement whatever.**

 **Second, Im kinda bored but will try to update this as much as possible.**

 **Third, i dont own any of these, im just a humble fan and the credits all goes to the creator of this magnificent anime franchise.**

 **Oh Fourth, pls dont forget to critic it. Domo.**

{Story Proper}

Gone are the days when she would always have sleepless nights, not being able to achieve her full emotions due to the many secrets she held, its all gone now.

Her siblings, the most important people in her life, accepted her for what she is and she felt like a big thorn was pulled out from her.

Today September 9, she woke up like usual at around 7am, brushed her teeth, puts her casual clothes on and ready her self for breakfast. Everything is like usual except, she isnt committed alone as a Nase representative.

After the incident, Hiromi and her shared the responsibility. Its no longer her, she talks to Hiromi now and vice versa, she helps Hiromi become a good representative and eventually will also teach the youngest, Mitsuki of the ways of the Nase however they are letting her enjoy her teenage life for now.

As she went downstairs she could no longer see servants flocking over her to report issues of the Nase clan. She isnt comfortable yet but she felt relief of having a usual day like a normal person.

The halls of the Nase manor is long and huge and empty. When she was representative alone, she walked fast these hallways not even looking to her side and not caring. She was in the guise that she has to do her job and protect the people she cared about. They dont have to worry about anything, she would do it, but now after the change, Izumi looked at some doors in the hallways and arrived at one of the rooms she knew so well.

When she was young, she would always comfort the person from this door. She would always knock knowing that person is crying silently inside. When did she stop?

Now, many times have passed. She barely knew them, all she knew is that they are her most important treasure.

Standing in front of the door. She gathered her courage and knock on the door. There was no answer yet.

"Mitsuki?" She called enough to be heard from the other side of the door.

Since there was no answer at all, she knocked again.

"Im coming in." Izumi opened the door and for the first time in years, she entered her sister's bedroom. Many things changed, her siblings were growing up without her.

Mitsuki wasnt there. Izumi then noticed some picture frames in her study area. She looked at them one by one and it consists of Mitsuki together with Hiromi, Kanbara and Mirai. And then the last picture frame, she took it and felt warmth in her heart. It was their picture as siblings before she lost her way. She was smiling, she was close to them, she was growing up with them... like now.

Izumi then went on downstairs to finally eat her breakfast. She was welcomed by some maids.

"Izumi-sama, breakfast is ready."

"Its just 7:30am and its a Saturday, where are Mitsuki and Hiromi?" Izumi asked as she couldnt see Hiromi either.

"Mitsuki-sama went to school and Hiromi-sama went out for a seminar."

"I see." Izumi went on to eat her breakfast and is now thinking what the hell she could do with all her free time.

After brainstorming what to do, she finally decided to read a book she didnt finished 3 months ago. Yes, thats what she gonna do.

Finally when she knew what to do, her cellphone rang and a name she lost contact with appeared.

"Shizuku?" Izumi could only hear her long lost friend's voice over the phone whining and yelling about her boyfriend.

"Ok ok i understand so do you want to come over here?" Izumi unable to talk to shizuku over the phone clearly decided she could hit two birds with one stone, she can read her book while listening to Shizuku's whines.

"What? Now?"

However, Shizuku isnt that kind of person now.

In the end after so much talking in the phone, Izumi found herself waiting for Shizuku at the station.

"Izumi!" Finally the voice of the annoying person was heard. She is wearing her usual unsorted clothes. Thats the primary reason her boyfriend would always change.

"Shizuku, you look... flashy." Guess izumi could only think of the word flashy rather than inappropriate which could hurt her feelings.

"Now izumi! Lets go shopping! Mixers are not fun! Mixers only lead you to wrong people! Shopping! Shopping is lifer!" Shizuku pulled Izumi's hands accross the streets.

In izumi's mind, this is her first time after many months to actually shop again.

"Shizuku, what do you plan on buying?" Izumi asked as they arrived at the mall.

"Izumi! Shopping is an adventure! You just roam around and feel the things you want! But of course you should be careful with your budget! Ive prepared a big budget just for today!" Shizuku could only laugh to her hearts content.

Again in Izumi's mind, she knew Shizuku will be broke after this day and will go to a mixer and find a boyfriend and then repeat the cycle.

"Shizuku lets just first get what you actually need. Youll get broke even before you buy what you really need."

"Izumi, not because youre rich and doesnt worry about money, doesnt mean you cant allow me to feel that way sometimes!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Me? Drunk? Ahahahaha. I dont drink! I dont have to drink just because of him!"

She is drunk. They went on and on with different shopping malls and bought many things. Even for Izumi, she bought quite a lot of branded items.

Its been a day at its now 5:30pm. They didnt even noticed the time.

"Shizuku i think its time to leave."

Shizuku is now soundly sleeping at a chair in front of the mall. This caused Izumi to raise her eyebrow upon seeing her friend like that.

"Maam, is your friend okay?" A guard from the mall asked izumi about shizuku.

"Yes. Ill take care of her."

Izumi tried to wake her up but she is soundly sleeping.

"Ill just call a driver to pick us up." Izumi pulled out her phone but it lost all of its battery life and now she has to queue in for a taxi.

"Nino sensei?" A familiar voice was heard by Izumi and then she looked back to where Shizuku and the voice is.

Its Mitsuki eating some iced popsicle.

"Mitsuki?" Standing in front of Shizuku is her youngest sibling still wearing her uniform.

"Izumi neesama? Youre with Nino sensei? What happened?"

"Well knowing her you probably knows she was dumped by her boyfriend a few hours ago."

"Again?"

"Do you have your cellphone?"

"Ah yes why?"

"Can you contact a driver to pick us up? Itll be difficult to ride a taxi."

"Hmmn Oneesama you really are an ojousama. Just wait a sec." izumi was kinda shocked Mitsuki called her casually without her name. It was very comforting to her ear.

The driver arrived within 5mins. Izumi together with Mitsuki helped Shizuku get on inside the car.

Shizuku's place is an hour drive from their place. Meaning theyll have a 2 hour drive back and forth.

Going to Shizuku's place, all they could do is support her to not lie down on the floor part of the car.

They arrived at shizuku's place at exactly 7pm and gently helped her inside her bedroom.

Now inside the car it was just Mitsuki and Izumi at the back.

There was an awkward silence between them.

Izumi dont know how to even start a conversation with her sister. Considering she has a soft part for the little one, she never really had that kind of sibling relationship to her. Most of the time she would prefer Mitsuki in the house to keep her from danger, this kind of thinking actually put a gap between them because Mitsuki is very open to help her.

Many minutes have passed and still no conversation between them until Izumi felt a heavy pressure in her shoulder.

As she turned her head, she saw Mitsuki calmly sleeping while her head resting in Her shoulder. No conversation was done yet the feeling of warmth from her sister was enough that the cold person she was before has now melted.

The Nase Manor can already be seen, Izumi's ice cold heart is nowhere to be found now, she slightly tapped Mitsuki who half opened her eyes and mumbled something that Izumi needed to hear to finally cast away the dark history she has.

Mitsuki raised her head.

"Izumi neesama, im sorry i fell asleep. Akihito wasnt helping me in our club plus aniki always bother me."

Izumi is happily listening to her sisters rant. Just like sisters. Just like the old times.

Finally they arrived the Nase manor. Hiromi called not to wait for him since he will be meeting Akihito on his way.

"Neesama, ill help you with your things." Mitsuki who still has red face from sleeping offered help in carrying 5 shopping bags.

"No need. Here." Izumi offered one shopping bag to Mitsuki.

"T-thanks Izumi Neesama." Mitsuki obviously didnt expect the gift she received especially it came from Izumi.

Izumi enjoyed looking her sisters flustered face. She enjoyed it, she loved it.

They entered the manor and go on separate ways. Mitsuki was tired so Izumi understood. They went on upstairs and Mitsuki's room was the first one in the hallway they walked in.

"Neesama, ill be going on ahead. Thanks for the gift." Mitsuki said.

Izumi was supposed to go along and leave however, she wanted to change and so she said it to Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki, you dont have to say Neesama in calling me. Hiromi wants you to say Oniichan so, would that make me selfish if i also wanted my little sister to call me Oneechan?"

Izumi was shy. Theres no doubt about it. Mitsuki was shocked and it was so obvious.

Still no reply from Mitsuki but Izumi is okay with it. Afterall she was so cold with them before. She was about to say "its okay im just joking" but she never expected what Mitsuki replied.

"Well, if its you i can call you any name u want oneechan. Oyasumi." Mitsuki was blushing and Izumi again felt what she did when she heard Mitsuki mumbled oneechan in her sleep. It was sweet, no wonder Hiromi was dying to hear it from her.

"Mitsuki, thanks. Oyasumi."

Izumi was more than happy. She felt accomplished. Finally she felt peace.

"Oneechan. No wonder Hiromi always bother her with it." Izumi cant concentrate reading her book while playing in her mind the word "oneechan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Again don't mind the grammar and wrong use of verb agreement haha. Thanks!**

Beyond the boundary is gone. That youmo inside Akihito is gone. Everything went back to normal and...

Izumi came back.

To Hiromi, now as a representative of the Nase clan, nothing else has made him this happy, being able to fulfill the role of a representative and getting his family back. Ah well, except for Mitsuki calling him Oniichan of course, completing his family is second to none.

Its been 3 months now, Izumi's cold stare is nowhere, on the other hand he noticed a very big change.

- _Flashback-_

" _Ah im tired. Is this what neesan doing everyday and to think at that time beyond the boundary is... ahh, im still not good enough yet." After a long day working, he finally had the luxury to lie down his bed. Though he is very tired, he is craving for something, a thing called ice cream, which can be found downstairs._

" _Testing my determination huh, why of all time im craving ice cream and im this tired and on the 2nd floor!" Hiromi could only shout to his mind._

 _He got up and mustered the courage to decend downstairs._

 _While walking in the hallway he heard people talking._

 _Its already 1am and the only people at the 2nd floor is Mitsuki and Izumi which he knows are not late sleepers._

" _Well then, oneechan, thank you for the book." The sight of his beloved little sister coming from a room no, that's not what's bothering him._

" _Ah aniki, your still awake, dont push yourself too hard you might die." As always, his sisters sharp tongue is intense._

" _Aniki?! Why am i still Aniki?! Oniichan! Its oniichan Mitsuki!" Hiromi faced Mitsuki and stated his Oniichan rule._

" _Aniki, gross."_

 _End of flashback_

"Oneechan huh. How did neesan did that to Mitsuki? Is there some kind of trick to it? Hypnotism? Or maybe BRIBERY?!"

Ever since Hiromi heard Mitsuki calling Izumi "oneechan," he did his best to hear his Oniichan. However all his plans failed.

All Mitsuki said was gross, shine, who are you and get lost.

Lost to his thoughts, he forgot what he needs to do downstairs. Instead, he turned to his right and went to the refrigerator to eat popsicle.

"Might as well go to the living room to watch that new series."

As he entered the spacious living room, his popsicle almost melted by the sight he saw.

His beloved sister, Mitsuki, fell asleep at the table while reading a book.

"Chance! Ill bring a blanket and Mitsuki will be grateful to me and tada! Arigatou Oniichan." It played like music to Hiromi's mind.

He went straight upstairs to get a blanket and hurried as fast as he can towards the living room. However upon arriving, His "rival" appeared.

"Neesan."

"Hiromi?"

Izumi standing just beside Mitsuki turned her head only to see his younger brother with a blanket.

"What are you doing Hiromi?"

"Isnt it obvious neesan, im just giving my cute little imouto a blanket."

"Dont support this kind of attitude, Hiromi." Izumi bend to reached Mitsuki to wake her up. She was about to see why the lights are still on this late at night only to find Mitsuki sleeping in the cold room so she wanted to wake her up.

"Neesan, i-"

"I will not lose!" Hiromi just bursted and said it out loud, he didnt know if this is right but he also wanted to be acknowledge by Mitsuki.

Izumi was shocked by his proclamation, she knows Hiromi really liked Mitsuki to call him oniichan but she didnt know it was this kind of "gross" level.

She didnt gave him an answer but she herself liked the feeling of being called oneechan so in any way she kinda understand Hiromi's feelings but..

"Hiromi, gross." Izumi could only smile as she walked out of the living room leaving the sleeping Mitsuki and Hiromi.

Hiromi who heared it from Izumi was dumbfounded, now his big sister says he is gross, it made him think that it could be a sign that its true however love is not gross, sister love is not gross he thought.

As he watched Mitsuki sleeping at the table, he reminisced their time as a child.

" _Oniichan!"_

" _Oniitan!"_

" _Onii—-"_

"If only i could turn back that time even for a day. Mitsuki following me wherever i go."

Lost in his thought again he forgot all about the blanket and fell asleep at the sofa accross Mitsuki.

" _I will catch up to you Neesan!" Izumi's cold stare hit hiromis eyes._

" _The youmo Kanbara Akihito must be disposed." Hiromi heard this line from Izumi while the latter is talking in the phone._

" _Mitsuki do not come with me!" The sight of his sister coming with him in his first mission to capture the half youmo made him shout a bit._

" _I will not come with you." That half youmo not wanting to come with them is still annoying him._

" _Oniichan!" Mitsuki's shout as his back is ripped off by the Youmo-Kanbara Akihito._

As he heard Mitsuki shouting it after being injured by Akihito, he sudden woke up.

He looked at the time and its already 4:30am.

"Woah its cold. Good thing i got a blanket."

"Blanket?" Hiromi stared at the blanket only to realize that he has fallen asleep using the blanket he was supposed to give to Mitsuki to increase his Oniichan points! But now that he fell asleep in this coldness he watched as his precious little sister still asleep without anything to cover on.

"M-mitsuki, mitsuki.." still with no response, Hiromi stood up and tap his little sister, this time with no malice.

Mitsuki half opened her eyes and felt chilly. When did she fell asleep? She was just doing her assignments then she didn't realize she fell asleep. She hasn't finished the literature club summarization of the books to be passed today and ...

"Here, blanket, go upstairs and sleep. If that's for the literature club, ill finish it up for you. I was a member of that club few months ago, seems like your just summarizing some, i can manage that." Hiromi felt bad he also fell asleep. Seeing his sisters tired face made him wanna help her.

"Are you sure aniki? You seem tired yourself and even as a member before you didnt do such thing, wait— did you do something?!"

Well hiromi cant blame Mitsuki, he did all kinds of work that sometimes made Mitsuki very angry, but not this time. This time he just wanted to help.

"Is that how you see it? Just go and sleep Mitsuki, i did not do anything, im just here to help and its 5am, you still have class right? This will be ready in 7am, just go continue your sleep." Hiromi sat down at the table and started reading some books and writing.

Mitsuki saw this and concluded her brother is really helping this time. Tired and sleepy, she accepted the help and went outside.

Just as she exited the living room.

"Thank you, oniichan." She mumbled as she went upstairs.

"Good to hear it again." Even with that small voice, Hiromi heard it clearly.

"I guess, im gonna quit being a representative and start doing literary club duties." Hiromi laughed at himself. He is happy, contented and fulfilled.

"Really Hiromi, gross." Izumi who just entered the living room said.

The two just smiled and Hiromi continued with his work while Izumi got her book to read across Hiromi.

"Achuuuuu. Oh no, is this a cold or somebody is talking about me." Mitsuki who just arrived at her bed said as she lie down to sleep again.


End file.
